Algoz
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Em sua mente reina apenas a certeza de que nada daquilo era real, mas seu coração já está envenenado pelo desejo de vingança. - Lyserg centred - Presente para a Ritsuka.


_**Algoz**_

_-_

_Em sua mente reina apenas a certeza de que nada daquilo era real, mas seu coração já está envenenado pelo desejo de vingança._

_-_

_Presente para a Ritsuka._

_-_

Há algo errado. Esse pensamento lhe passa pela mente enquanto permanece escondido em seu quarto. Seus olhos semi cerrados observam o teto branco e as mãozinhas pressionam fortemente o edredom que cobre seu corpo. Lá fora, chove e os relâmpagos que por vezes dão vida a figuras assustadoras se tornam mais próximas.

Ele ouve murmúrios vindos da sala, mesmo que seu quarto seja um pouco distante daquele cômodo. Talvez, pensa ele, devesse se aproximar e ver o que está acontecendo. Sim. Ele se senta na cama e se observa no espelho durante algum tempo. Os olhos verdes refletem o brilho do próximo trovão e a pele branca mal se discerne do tecido de seda de seu pijama.

Quando os pés tocam o chão, ele sente um arrepio subir-lhe pelo corpo. Sai pela porta entreaberta do quarto e caminha a passos silenciosos na direção da balaustrada do segundo andar de sua casa. Mas para. Há uma terceira voz que não é a voz de seus pais falando com eles. E Lyserg pensa que talvez não deva aproximar-se, pois seu pai não gosta que ele escute suas conversas escondido.

_Mas há algo errado._ E essa certeza, mas principalmente o calor que começa a se instalar no lugar, lhe tomam a mente em um torvelinho de sensações. Ele se aproxima, os passos ainda mais lentos, escutando as batidas do próprio coração contra o peito, como se ele quisesse se libertar a qualquer momento. E Lyserg Diethel, o tão pequenino sucessor de um detetive famoso, realmente achou que ele fosse conseguir.

Ele abre os primeiros botões de seu pijama e, mesmo sentindo medo, toca a balaustrada, apoiando o peito sobre esta. Ele vê seu pai. Escuta a voz dele negando participar dos planos _dele._ E quando Lyserg busca saber quem é, vê apenas um garoto da sua idade usando um manto coberto por estrelas. Ele é arrogante, ele diz coisas que não fazem sentido e ele _queima_ tudo ao redor.

O fogo sai das mãos dele, se espalha pela sala e queima tudo ao redor. Seus pais ficam acurralados e Lyserg quer gritar. Ele quer pedir para que aquele garoto pare, para que não faça isso com seus pais, mas não consegue. O garoto, o tal de _Hao Asakura_ diz que se tornará o Shaman King. Ele também diz que deu a seu pai uma oportunidade de ouro que ele não soube aproveitar. E agora, por culpa disso, ele merecia morrer.

Seu pai tenta lutar. E Lyserg sabe que ele é forte, que possivelmente colocará esse garoto para correr, mas não é isso que acontece. Antes que tenha a chance de invocar seu espírito protetor, as chamas o consomem completamente e o grito de dor, o grito de horror de sua mãe, que foi tomada pelas chamas em seguida, preenche os ouvidos de Lyserg.

Ele leva as mãos às orelhas como se não quisesse ouvir aquilo, como se não quisesse mais presenciar aquela cena tão destruidora de infâncias. Via sua própria casa ser consumida pelas chamas, enquanto aquele garoto, o tal de _Hao Asakura,_ permanecia indiferente a tudo.

"_Isso é o que acontece àqueles que não me seguem e se colocam no meu caminho. Mas foi bom, porque assim pude ver a sua insignificância, detetive Diethel."_

As lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de Lyserg. Sequer consegue chamar por seus pais e suas pernas tremem. Tremem muito. Ele olha ao redor, tentando procurar algo diferente. Algo que prove que aquilo tudo não passa de um pesadelo e que logo acordará na sua cama, vendo que nada daquilo é real. E então sua mãe virá até seu quarto e lhe contará uma história para que volte a dormir. Mas é real. Ele tem essa certeza quando o garoto olha em seus olhos, quando o encara com desprezo, como se Lyserg não fosse nada.

Ele cai. O olhar daquele garoto, o tal de _Hao Asakura,_ o faz sentir tanto medo que cai no chão. Lyserg tem a certeza de que morrerá agora, muito antes de se tornar um detetive famoso como seu pai, muito antes de viajar pelo mundo atrás de tesouros escondidos, de casos não resolvidos. Ele cai e fecha os olhos, mas ouve os passos do garoto, o tal de _Hao Asakura_, se afastando.

"_É tão insignificante que sequer merece morrer."_ Ele diz e essas palavras doem. Doem porque são reais. Doem porque são verdadeiras.

As chamas continuam a consumir a mansão enquanto o outro garoto, o tal de _Hao Asakura,_ se afasta sem se importar com as vidas que tirou ou com a infância que destruiu. Morphin, o espírito guardião da família, aproxima-se de Lyserg e tenta puxá-lo para fora dali.

Talvez, pensa Lyserg, nada daquilo seja realmente real. Talvez seja só uma alucinação ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas em seu peito cresce uma vontade, um desejo incontrolável de fazer ao garoto, o tal de _Hao Asakura,_ o que ele fez aos seus pais. Matá-lo, destruir por completo sua vida, retirar dele os sonhos – se é que ele realmente possuía algum. Decidiu que daquele momento em diante ele seria sua vida e que existiria única e exclusivamente para acabar com a vida dele.

Respirando fundo, ele se ergue, fingindo que não vê as chamas. Caminha na direção das chamas e as atravessa, saindo pelas portas escancaradas da mansão que um dia chamara de lar. Em sua mente reina apenas a certeza de que nada daquilo era real, mas seu coração já está envenenado pelo desejo de vingança. O desejo de destruir aquele garoto, seu dementor, seu destruidor e seu algoz.

-

Em algum lugar muito distante de sua mente obscura, ele pensa que poderia ter sido diferente. Poderia ter sido diferente se Hao Asakura tivesse aprendido a amar.

* * *

**N/A:**

Em um momento muito distante dessa data, num dia do qual eu não me lembro, eu prometi à Ritsuka que daria a ela uma centred no Lyserg. Não sei por que caralhos eu fiz essa promessa, mas resolvi criar vergonha na cara e cumprir depois de dizer a ela pela décima terceira vez que eu realmente faria a fanfic.

Não sei se realmente ficou boa, mas eu não sei de nada. Acho que exagerei um pouco no rum. –q

Enfim, o momento trata da infância do Lyserg quando o Hao tirou tudo o que ele tinha. Não sei o que significa o último trecho da fic, só sabia que ele tinha que estar ali. Bem, é isso. Espero que goste do presente, amor, mesmo que você mereça algo mil vezes melhor. Te amo (L)

_**Anne gosta de ganhar reviews. Anne é perigosa sóbria. E Anne não está sóbria. Reflitam.**_


End file.
